shamm_entertainmentfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob and Patrick
SpongeBob and Patrick was the premiere episode of Welcome to Bikini Bottom! and also the first of Shamm2001's works. The episode was released on December 27, 2014. Characters *Seth Hamm (debut) *Caleb Hamm (debut) *SpongeBob SquarePants (debut) *Patrick Star (debut) Plot Seth and Caleb discover a strange hole in their woods. While looking in it, Seth finds out that it has a sucking-like pull in it. The hole started to pull Seth into it. Seth frantically grabbed Caleb's leg in an attempt to get pulled out, but Caleb completely loses balance and falls on the ground causing him to be sucked in the hole too. The hole has a strange substance around it like a tunnel, but not made out of rock and is completely cylindrical. It is rotating clockwise. Seth and Caleb fly through the tunnel until they get to a light. When they get there, they fall out of the hole and land in Bikini Bottom. Seth and Caleb find out that they are underwater the hard way, they try to inhale a bunch of air and sigh but only breathe in salty ocean water. The two frantically run around trying to get air until they bump into a yellow sea sponge and a pink starfish. The sponge and starfish realize that the two brothers are 'land creatures' and can't breathe underwater. The two run off screen and come back with two spaceman-suit looking oxygen suits. They put the oxygen suits on Seth and Caleb allowing them to breathe. Seth asks who are they and the sponge says that he is named SpongeBob SquarePants and his friend, the starfish, is named Patrick Star. Seth says what they had gone through to get there and asks how can they get back. SpongeBob says that he doesn't know and suggests that he stay at his house. Transcript *pans through a thick woods covered with tall oak trees, sycamores, ash trees, dogwood trees, and small shrubs and bushes *centers on two characters, a taller thinner one with auburn-colored hair wearing a red shirt and jeans, and a smaller more plump one with brown hair wearing a blue shirt and jeans., both male *'Seth': That's weird, at Caleb how did this hole get here. *'Caleb':'' I hope it's not a sinkhole!'' *'Seth': If it is, it's not a very wide one, but pretty deep. I can't see the end. looks down the hole Should we tell Mom and Dad? *'Caleb': Probably. *'Seth': Caleb, I feel like something's pulling me! *'Caleb': accusingly Seth! *'Seth': Really, Caleb. Something IS pulling me! *suddenly falls on his back and slides on his stomach, he starts to move backward towards the hole as if something is pulling him. He digs his fingers in the ground. *'Seth': Caleb, help! grabs Caleb's leg in an attempt to get pulled out, but Caleb falls onto the ground and starts getting pulled into the hole with Seth *'Both': yell *suddenly disappears into the hole and is screaming *'Caleb': Seth! *caleb disappears into the hole *camera pans into the hole, revealing a circular tunnel that is rotating, it shows Seth further than Caleb flying through the tunnel and Caleb doing the same right behind him *camera shows a light coming from the end of the tunnel *screen cuts to an ocean like scenery *a hole that looks like a wormhole opens up and Seth and Caleb pop out *and Caleb look at each other, they both try to sigh, but get a mouth full of water. They imediately start panicking *two run, the camera cuts to different scenes showing them running. Eventually the camera follows them as they run. Suddenly, a square yellow character and a taller and fatter pink, star-shaped character apppears *[Seth and Caleb bump into the two characters causing all four of them to bounce backward and land on their backs. *'Square Yellow Character': Ouch! *'Star-shaped Pink Character': Why are their faces all puffy? *'Square Yellow Character': That's because they're puffer-fish, Patrick. *'Patrick': Oh! Those are some weird looking puffer-fish, SpongeBob. *'SpongeBob': Wait a minute, Patrick! I don't think those are puffer-fish! *'Patrick': They're not? *'SpongeBob': No, Patrick! These are land creatures! They need air! turns around points off screen Hurry, Patrick, we've got to get the oxygen suits! *and Patrick run off screen *and Patrick return with two suits, they put it on Seth and Caleb *'Seth': gasps Thank you! *'SpongeBob': I'm SpongeBob SquarePants, and this is my best friend, Patrick Star! *waves with a smile on his face *'Seth': We just went through something very strange. *'SpongeBob': What was it? *'Seth': quickly We were in a woods and we saw a strange hole in the ground that sucked us in. Then we were flying through weird tunnel that had rotating sides. Then, it opened up somewhere around here and we couldn't breathe, then we ran and ran until we finally bumped into you guys and then you....Anyway, do you guys know of any way we could maybe get back? *'SpongeBob': Sorry, but we don't. I've never even heard of what you traveled through. *'Seth': Aww... thinks for a little bit If I'm going to stay here, I'll need a place to stay. *'SpongeBob': Don't worry, you can stay with me. *is evening and the four walk towards the sunset Trivia *The woods is based on a wooded area on the creator of the series' property. *The hole that Seth and Caleb get sucked in and travel to in order to get to Bikini Bottom is a wormhole. *SpongeBob acts like he has no idea what Seth was talking about when he was asking him what he had gone through to get to Bikini Bottom, yet in the episode Boating School, Seth says that he came to Bikini Bottom with his brother via wormhole, so someone had to have told Seth what he had gone through. Category:Welcome to Bikini Bottom! Episodes Category:Shamm2001's Works Category:2014 Category:December 2014 Category:Welcome to Bikini Bottom! Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Welcome to Bikini Bottom!